


Dragonlord

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Dragonspeak, M/M, Other, Ratings: PG, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hears Merlin speak dragonspeak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonlord

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first short text I wrote when I noticed my love for dragonspeak. The original is in german. If you are able to read the original go and do that. As much as I like the english version, the original works better: http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/56815.html#cutid1
> 
> Beta: jelazakazone was so kind and looked it over.

He stared at Merlin. Merlin who never did things right. Merlin who constantly forgot to put his shirts away and Merlin who – at this particular moment – stood in front of him, his head raised to the sky.

He couldn’t believe what he saw, couldn’t believe what he heard. Sounds of unrestrained wildness and ferocity; out of the depths of time, dark, ageless and young at the same time. He didn’t understand what he heard, just felt with overwhelming wonder the energy which emanated from these sounds, the dry heat which penetrated his innermost being and shook him to the core.

What he saw was power, unlimited strength in it rawest form, unwilling to be tamed.

Arthur’s breath came in short huffs while he looked at the spectacle with fascination, an experience he felt more than actually saw.

A roar filled the air, swelled to a storm and ebbed away as quickly as it had risen when the dragon landed. High above his amber-coloured eyes stared down at them. Merlin’s gaze bore into the creature’s and suddenly everything changed.

He felt the air shimmer, the boiling wildness calm down, winding itself around Merlin and the dragon. An invisible bond which chained them together, merged their souls into one.

Like waking from a dream, he suddenly noticed Merlin’s words, a language he couldn’t comprehend.

Guttural throaty sounds, hissing and growling like a thunderstorm yet cool like healing balm on burning wounds, mesmerized him.

That was the moment Arthur finally understood what Merlin was…


End file.
